Talk:Bethany Young/@comment-27184150-20151109201819
My own personal theory is very messed up: Because even i can't choose what theory makes more sense to me. Because i found those two theories really perfect, good made, based on the facts and very very exciting, revealing and freaking awesome! And i thinks that that theories lead to the Uber -A, the super evil one in the 6B. I know it seems early for making theories, but sufring YouTube I compare all those different theories togheter, rehearsing the clues, and i got to the point of the big fork in my personal theory. Those theory not by force are completely different. They are both releated to my BAE, the one and only Bethany Young! I think Bethany is the real queen of this show. An alone girl, a girl filled by pain, that brought poison in her veins, so much poison that drove her insane. I imagine her matured face the most stunning ever. More than Charlotte, more than Ali. More than everyone and everything. Why? because of her cleverness beyond compare. She framed Charles for Marion's dead...she fooled Big -A (he wasn't already, but we would have be. So it means that she is more clever even than Big -A) She escaped from radley at only age seventeen, she fooled the doctors and make em think she was Charlotte and she ran away. She did all this alone, without even the need of money, conversely Charles and Ali, she only needed her brain to make someone a murderer, being innocent for everyone and sneak out from Radley. Those theories i love and team for are: 1- Melissa is actuallty Bethany Young and the real Melissa was in the grave. Melissa helped Bethany out going away from Radley. They switched clothes and Bethany was wearing a blonde wig (she is really a brunette according that theory) When They switched, Melissa was dressed like Bethany with wig on and yellow top. Mona hits her,Bethany thinks that is actually Alison and buries her. Then she really feel guilty and cry for the discovering of the body because Bethany (become Melissa) , assume the fact she killed Melissa, her twin. According to this theory Wren wasn't Melissa's lover but Bethany's and they met in Radley. I think it might be true, because Bethany is alive to me. And Marlene make us think Big -A was a guy when actually is a girl, so she could also make us think that Bethany is blonde, when is actually a brunette. And we can see 'Melissa' being aggressive more than once, and her facial expressions, the way she yells, the way she open her eyes, the way she moves when she's upset, really matches the scene of the roof when Bethany go mad and kills Marion, then blame Charles.Bethany was looking okay then she screwed up in the same scene. Melissa does it often too. 2- 'Sara Harvey' from the 6 season, is not the real Sara Harvey. She was never who she said she was. She is\was Bethany Young. The girl in the grave is the real Sara harvey and -A switched to make her identify like he done once with Ali and Bethany's. That was why Charlotte trapped her, because she was mad for what she did in Radley. And she helped her because they were friends and could have done some sort of a deal. The clues that makes me think it's true is that The Sara we know, doesn't look anything like The one of the picture of Sara Harvey on internet. And even her behaviour, doesn't match with the description Claire made about Sara to Emily. Then Sara has a really strange attitude. She looks paranoid. often screws up, panics. Often she passes by being aggressive to be scared, and she thinks that everybody is upset with her and that her mom doesn't care for her a bit. And why should Sara help Charlotte? unless it's Bethany doesn't make sense. And when they could met? they couldn't. And the voice sounds a lot alike. Why did she lied? if she pretended to be Sara, no more Radley! she was free to live her life like she never could before, she was winning after it all. The thing that relates those two theories it that: -Bethany Young is actually the Uber -A that tortures the girl in 6B, stealing the game of Charles after is over. And she is the killer of Jessica Dilaurentis too, and the one she can't protect anymore about the Marion thing. Clues that makes me think that: 'Sara Harvey' is still looking out for Emily (spoiler) and Marlene told 'Uber A will be someone in the past' So it has to be Bethany. Instead, i don't care who or where Bethany actually is. I just really hope she's alive. a Legend like that deserves to be free, and to rule.